Road Trip!
by iAMaYankieDoodleDandy
Summary: a freinds in trouble and the shichinintai are on their way to the rescue! of course they have to get there first, and try not to get in trouble themselves...


i own nothing

authorr noteness:

yes, another strange story from me(this one might axctually have a plot!) I'm going on a random shichinintai story writing spree because recently in basketball i broke my leg while trying to throw the ball back inbounds(and of course hitting my leg on the ONLY part of the in the gym not covered with the soft mat so people wouldn't get hurt...lucky me)

my coach said it was pretty much the wall against my leg and the wall won. pretty exciting physics project huh?(and i just made it too first string!grrrrr! now i have a grudge against walls!)

well because of this i have nothing else to do but write story's in my free time....its fun but (attempts to stand) (falls over pitifully)

...yeah i am pathetic

this chapter may contain a little angst but not too much. I'm new at it.

Bankotsu looked at his friends and smiled weakly at their dull expressions. him and his "gang" as most refereed to them, had been together forever. they all had met when they were in elementary school all known as outcasts and decided to ban together to make one big group of outcasts, though together they weren't really outcasts at all.

they called themselves the shichinintai.

Bankotsu was their leader, noble strong and clever when he needed to be for his friends.

renkotsu was second, smart as anything but a bit untrustworthy at first.

third was jakotsu the energetic, slightly spazzy, sadistic, gay guy whom they all found great friendship in.

suikotsu, fourth, was rather quiet and secluded, but he was smart. there was a small problem though, he was skitzo, and many didn't wish to converse with him fearing one of his sides would tear them apart. this only this only endeared him more to his friends though and they never cared about that.

the other three were ginkotsu, who was once dangerously disfigured in a car accident and had to have half his body replaced with metal, kyokotsu, who was large and ate anything he declared edible(and sometimes not), and mukotsu, who's face was....different.

all even of them cared for each like brothers.

recently though, they were not having good luck. a few days ago, a close friend of theirs and bankotsu's assumed, but not twin,hiten, along with his brother, had been convicted of stealing and destroying their principals car, which

they did not do, though might have wanted to, and were sent to one of the most dreaded places in the world. a correction camp where they would be treated like criminals and bothered to death by adults who think they are insane.

of course the shichinintai would not allow this, therefore they devised a plot(mainly renkotsu devised, the rest kinda stared at him and waited expectantly because they dint feel like thinking too hard)

their plan was to drive to the camp, which was about two days drive, and they would ride in suikotsu's old bus (like the one from road rules! jakotsu often chirped happily, being a big fan of the show while the others groaned at the thought of it).

and so everyone was packed and ready to go carrying only what they needed.

renkotsu, being the oldest and the only one who bothered to get a drivers license other than suikotsu whom they secretly thought might go crazy and drive them into a tree if he ever accidentally hit an animal and saw blood(that was his trigger) so renkotsu seemed logical.

"ROAAAAAAAD TRIIIIIIIP!" jakotsu cried gleefully hitting renkotsu in teh back of his head with his hot pink back-pack.

renkotsu of course responded with chasing jakotsu about the front yard of suiktosu's house until jakotsu climbed a tree and bankotsu eventually had to come over and break it up, but not before everyone had a good laugh.

"i do believe this will be an interesting trip, don't you think?" suikotsu said to no one in particular, and got odd stares from the others for a moment.

"alight!" bankotsu said with authority," everyone got everything? mukotsu did you get the snacks?"

mukotsu nodded and produced a large bag in his arms filled with sugary, and completely nutritious foods.

"suikotsu, got the first aid kit?"

"yes, its already all packed in with the other necessities"

"good." he turned to jakotsu who was still sitting in his tree, smiling all to happily.

" hey, umm would someone mind getting me down from here?"

kyokotsu walked up to the tree and shook it with his mighty might, and jakotsu practically fell.

"grrg, LET GO!"

"AARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" jaktosu asked shakily holding onto the tree for dear life

"no, well not at first..."

ten minutes later

after a little persuasion from their leader, jakotsu finally climbed down and they began their trip.

of course with this bunch it wouldn't be that simple.

"hey suikotsu, you remembered to fill up the gas tank right? right?!"

"u...heh heh nope"

" this is gonna be a long day....or days.."

i hope you guys will like this story, I'm sorry i always make the chapters so short but i guarantee long chapters in this story after this one.

(theyre all in highschool if you cant tell)

the pairings im thinking about so far are ren/yuka ban/jak inu/kag/ sui/kik sesh/kagura mir/san jaken/narraku(JOKING)

im not sure but i really wanna try to do something to kyokotsu and ginkotsu so tehy have love lives too (and i wont pair them up together) they are so neglected.....

thanx 4 reading pleze review!


End file.
